Nightmare (move)
|gen=II |category=Smart |appeal=1 |jam=3 |cdesc=Badly startles those that have made appeals. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Prevents the Voltage from going down in the same turn. |category6=Clever |appeal6=1 |jam6=3 |cdesc6=Badly startles all of the Pokémon to act before the user. |tm2=yes |tm#2=50 |mtxd=yes |na=no |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Nightmare (Japanese: あくむ Nightmare) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. It was TM50 in Generation II. Effect If the target is , Nightmare afflicts the target with a status that causes it to take damage equal to one quarter of its maximum each turn. If the Pokémon wakes up, the effect of Nightmare ends and does not reoccur if put back to sleep. Generation II Nightmare inflicts damage equal to one quarter of the Pokémon's maximum HP every turn, after it attacks or its Trainer uses an item, or at the end of the turn if it did not attack and its Trainer did not use an item. If a Pokémon in a Nightmare causes an opponent to faint, it will not take damage that turn. Nightmare bypasses accuracy checks to always hit, unless the target is in the semi-invulnerable turn of or . Due to an oversight, if an opponent cures their Pokémon of sleep with a Full Heal or Full Restore, it will not be cured of Nightmare even after waking up; this does not occur if the player cures their own Pokémon of sleep. Generation III onward Nightmare inflicts damage equal to one quarter of the Pokémon's maximum HP at the end of each turn. Nightmare now has 100% accuracy. In only, due to an oversight, if a Pokémon cures itself of sleep with , it will not be cured of Nightmare even after waking up. Nightmare can be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if a sleep-inducing status move (except and ) was used in the prior turn. If powered up by a Ghostium Z into Z-Nightmare, the user's stat rises by one stage. Description |A move that makes a sleeping target have bad dreams. The victim will steadily lose HP.}} |A sleeper loses 1/4 HP every turn.}} |Inflicts 1/4 damage on a sleeping foe every turn.}} |Inflicts 1/4 damage on a sleeping target each turn.}} |A sleeping foe is shown a nightmare that inflicts some damage every turn.}} |A sleeping target sees a nightmare that inflicts some damage every turn.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |43|47|47|47}} |55|61|61|61}} |55|61|61|61}} |1|1|1|1}} By By TM By Move Tutor In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Nightmare puts a hostile Pokémon to , and inflicts damage when the Pokémon wakes up. In addition, the Pokémon will not recover its health naturally while put to sleep via this move. Description |Inflicts the Nightmare status on the target, making it incapable of action.}} |Afflicts the targeted enemy with a Nightmare status condition. A Pokémon with the Nightmare status is incapable of action.}} | }} |It causes the Nightmare status condition to an enemy. With the Nightmare status, the enemy can't do anything and takes damage when it wakes up.}} |It induces sleep, which makes the enemy unable to move, and damages it when it wakes up. It causes an enemy to have a nightmare. }} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * This move is completely unavailable in and without trading, as no Pokémon can learn it in Generation III outside of and . * This move originated as a TCG . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=惡夢 |zh_cmn=惡夢 / 恶梦 |fr=Cauchemar |de=Nachtmahr |el=Εφιάλτης |it=Incubo |ko=악몽 Akmong |pt=Pesadelo |sr=Noćna mora |es=Pesadilla |vi=Ác Mộng }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that cannot miss de:Nachtmahr es:Pesadilla fr:Cauchemar it:Incubo ja:あくむ zh:恶梦（招式）